AMSA has been given to 16 patients with renal cell carcinoma (RCC) without therapeutic effect and this study is closed. Chemotherapy failures are then given medroprogesterone and tamoxifen. To date, 0/10 patients have responded but this study is still in its preliminary stages and is being continued.